


Brotherly Advice

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Yay can you please write a family prompt about the scene we all deserved and never got in season 7 : ) Ian helping Carl prepare and train for military school !!!! We needed that brotherly bonding, Ian giving wise advice, and Carl sharing his feelings and anxieties about going there. I just have so many emotions about their brother dynamic and Carl wanting to make Ian proud as he follows that path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet, little, baby drabble.

“Ian, what is this place?” Carl frowns. 

 

“It’s a obstacle course that me and Mic-. That I used to come train at for ROTC.” Ian explains. “I thought I’d help you run through it a few times. Make your first few days there a little easier.” He offers.

 

Ian was thrilled and flattered when Carl asked him for tips for military school. Ian has gone through so much in the past year and his relationships with his siblings have fallen to the wayside. 

 

Carl has always been so independent, never really needing anyone’s help, so Ian worries that their relationship has suffered the most.

 

“This is awesome.” Carl cheers, looking around at all the equipment with childlike wonder. 

 

Ian pulls him over to tires, showing him how to lift his legs higher so he doesn’t trip. Ian tries not to giggle when Carl falls over and over again, and he smiles when Carl makes it all the way through for the first time.

 

“That was perfect.” He encourages, relishing in the proud expression on his little brother’s face. 

 

He watches as Carl goes from obstacle to obstacle, laughing when he rips his pants crawling under the barbed wire and cheering when he masters the high wall.

 

“You’re a natural, bro.” He says when Carl comes over to sit beside him, slightly out of breath. Ian takes in the hesitant look on his face, recognizing the worry and stress that seems so out of place on Carl’s features. 

 

“You okay?” Ian asks.

 

Carl shrugs. “What if I hate it there, Ian? Or what if I’m not good enough?” He poses timidly. It takes Ian by surprise because Carl doesn't do timid. The word is not even in his vocabulary. 

 

“C’mon, Carl. You can do anything you set your mind to. You’ve got more of that Gallagher determination than any of us. The only question here is, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

 

“I think so.” Carl nods. “I’m ready to be somewhere where nobody knows Frank. Where I’m more than only another middle Gallagher child. Where I can just be Carl."

 

“Hey, I get that more than anyone. Don’t forget I’m just a middle Gallagher too.” Ian smirks. “Fiona’s the mom. Lip’s the smart one. And I’m just, the crazy one.” 

 

“Like you’re so special. I was the psycho long before you.” Carl teases, making Ian laugh. “But honestly, before any of your shit went down, you were everyone’s favorite sibling and it’d be easy for you to get back there."

 

“Whatever.” Ian scoffs.

 

“I’m being serious, Ian. The second you stop pitying yourself and face the messes you made, you can start actually moving on.” 

 

“Fuck.” Ian huffs. “When did you grow up?” 

 

“People do that whether you’re there or not." Carl quips.

 

“Guess so.” Ian smiles sadly. He throws an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulls him into his chest. “I really am sorry for abandoning you guys. I mean, you and Debbie have never needed me, but it was still shitty."

 

“Hey, we might not need you, but we want you, Ian. Stop telling yourself that none of us would notice if you were gone. We’re Gallaghers. We even look for Frank when he goes missing.” Carl grins. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you, kid.” Ian says, pressing a kiss to Carl’s forehead. “But I know you’re gonna do great.” 

 

“I’m gonna miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, right? 
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr.


End file.
